


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Food, M/M, full moon morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Molly keeps cooking like this, Sirius may just have to be nicer to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

Sirius looks at the tray Molly's prepared for Remus and smiles tightly. He knows she means well, so he just thanks her and closes the door quietly as she leaves. There's no way she could know the smell of her well-meaning breakfast is making Remus sick, even as his own stomach rumbles at the savory scents rising from the tray.

Remus sinks back against the pillows, face pale and tight, sweat beading his upper lip from the strain of sitting up and trying to look like his body hasn't ripped itself apart and knitted itself back together twice in twelve hours.

"Oh, Merlin, she made beans, Moony. I haven't had beans in...well, a really long time." He sticks his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout so Remus won't feel guilty on top of knackered, and starts piling beans and bits of egg onto the toast and shoveling the whole mess into his mouth. He nearly passes out in pleasure. "You never make me beans, Moony," he says around a mouthful of food.

Remus is vaguely green, whether from the smell of the food or Sirius's cheerfully appalling table manners, Sirius isn't sure, but he rallies enough to say, "I never make you anything. I burn the cheese toasties, remember?" Sirius snorts at that, and Remus levitates a mug of tea into his hand and sips it slowly, eyes closed in concentration. "You should be nicer to her."

"If she keeps cooking like this for you, I may well have to be." He wants to jump for joy, but attempts to contain himself out of respect for Remus's delicate condition. He doesn't completely manage it, though, hips wriggling in a little dance of ecstasy before he settles onto the bed, tray in his lap, to devour Remus's breakfast.

Remus laughs at his antics, and the sound is even more satisfying than Molly's cooking.

*


End file.
